Malware is a constant problem for both individual users and organizations. Malicious applications can slow down a computer, encrypt or delete important data, steal sensitive information, and cause a myriad of other problems. Many resources are already devoted to the task of protecting computing devices from malware, such as firewalls, anti-virus applications, spam filters, and anti-spyware applications. Many of these anti-malware applications are dedicated to removing malicious files already on the computing device, but the ideal anti-malware application is one that prevents malware infection from ever taking place.
While some traditional systems may prevent an uninfected user from downloading malware, many applications struggle to keep up with the ever-growing number and type of malicious applications that may be downloaded at any moment by an unwary user. Some traditional systems may limit user downloads or setting changes, increasing a user's protection at the cost of decreasing the usability of their computing device. Because any anti-malware application consumes computing resources, most users do not wish to run more anti-malware applications than necessary. Determining what sort of malware prevention system is necessary for a particular user requires an ability to predict the user's likelihood of encountering malware. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for detecting malware.